Oversoul Winds
Oversoul Winds Limited Time Mission Event available from September 10, 2012 to September 26, 2012. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. The world's a rock that needs a roll. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Song of Blue It's been a while boss. Uri Bezrukov has ordered a snatch on a Korean Popstar. I wonder if it's Her. - Tim Lee I knew it. It's S-ara Ji. She's big, back home. We'll move in on her tonight. - Tim Lee #Job: Tell The Editor The Truth (45x). #Ask for 10 Scorp sfrom mafia. #Loot 25 British Racing Greens from fighting. }} Into The Night We're here. You ready for this boss? Let's move up and move out. - Tim Lee Attagirl! Let's just make sure she doesn't try singing if you know what I mean. - Tim Lee #Collect form your Headquarters 3 times. #Help in a War 4 times. #Fight 120 opponents in London. }} Suite Dreams Now that we've got her we'll need to take her back to base. - Tim Lee Now that we've got her we'll need to take her back to base. - Tim Lee #Take out 10 Shadow King. (Requires 100 each) #Build 2 vehicles from the Chop Shop. #Get 10 Crew Members. }} East Avenue Turns out that Uri wants her for a rare painting she owns. I say we make this job a little more profitable. - Tim Lee Locked and loaded! We can roll out any time you like. - Tim Lee #Rob 20 Sports Stadiums in London. #Get support from your mafia (15x). (Gift Requests) #Loot 25 Corroded Combat Knife from Job: Arrange for Prisoner Transfers. }} Hard Line So here's the plan. We break in, 'take' the painting and get out. Sounds okay? Let's go. - Tim Lee We showed those babo's good didn't we boss? Now to use this to our advantage. - Tim Lee #Ice 50 opponents in London. #Collect from your Truck Shop 3 times. #Get support from your mafia (12x). (Gift Requests) }} }} Boogie Back Boss! Uri knows about the job and he's pissed. I suggest you lay low while I wait for an update. - Tim Lee Okay so Uri wants to deal and I sense a trap coming along. We do nothing for now. - Tim Lee #Build 2 weapons in the Weapons Depot. #Job: Escape a Police Pursuit (45x). #Clear 10 robbing boards. }} }} The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret I've got an idea. If he wants the painting so bad, we'll give it to him, for a price obviously. - Tim Lee I've set up a meeting with Uri boss. Here, wear this disguise. - Tim Lee #Loot 25 Aristocrat from Job: Provide Insider Information On Your Gang. #Win 120 fights in London. #Ask for 10 Scorps From mafia. }} }} Midnight Mirage There he is! Play it cool. I'll do all the talking. Keep your gun ready. - Tim Lee Now that THAT's done, I want an autograph from a certain someone. - Tim Lee #Loot 25 Jitney from robbing in Chicago #Win 2 Wars. #Rob 45 Barracks in Brazil. }} }} Silver in The Harbor She's a little upset about that painting but I've got that sorted, in bed. - Tim Lee She left a little something for you down at the harbor. It's a Silverbolt for 'rescuing' her. - Tim Lee #Declare a War 2 times. #Loot 20 Gun Carriage from fights in London. #Ice 60 opponents in London. }} Blink Boss! There's another Silverbolt on the loose. I want one. Two of a kind is what I always say. - Tim Lee Awesome. Another Silverbolt. Thanks boss. - Tim Lee #Win 2 Wars. #Loot 30 Long Shot from robbing in London. #Win 175 fights in London. }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Oversoul Winds